1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid valve control device for controlling a plurality of solenoid valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-123374, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-023808, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-139264, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-140703, solenoid valve control devices are disclosed for controlling a plurality of solenoid valves.
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-123374, plural conversion circuits are connected in series, which convert control signals from serial signals into parallel signals. The converted parallel signals are supplied to solenoid valves for controlling the solenoid valves.
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-023808, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-139264, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-140703, a plurality of solenoid valve units are connected and provided in the form of a manifold. Control signals are supplied via parallel communications to each of the connected solenoid valve units, for thereby controlling a solenoid valve of each of the solenoid valve units.